1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiprocessor system formed of a plurality of processors connected in parallel with each other through a network. The processor includes electrical hardware to perform communication between processors. Particularly, in the present invention, a multiprocessor system can manage a communication process on the hardware by using an operating system (OS) or a data processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multiprocessor system, each processor has hardware, for example, a transmission unit and a reception unit, to perform communication between processors. During communication between processors, it is necessary to build up hardware enabling certain transfer of data, and enabling suitable management of the communication process for a transfer request by using an operating system (OS) or a data processing program.
A suitable management system using an operating system and a data processing program has not yet been realized in the conventional art.